In a Near-Field Communications (NFC) mobile device ecosystem, a Trusted Service Manager (TSM) acts an intermediary between an application or services provider, the Managed Network Operator (MNO), and the MNO's customer, who is the user of the NFC mobile device. Upon request from the user, the TSM installs an application on the NFC mobile device so long as the user's MNO shares the cryptographic keys with the TSM and allows the access. However, a user traveling outside his home MNO, such as in another country, will not be able to take advantage of local NFC-enabled services since the local MNO and TSM will not have security access to the Secure Element (SE) on the user's NFC mobile device.
It may therefore be desirable, among other things, for a user to be able to access local applications when roaming using a NFC mobile device.